


Hex

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mention of Character Death, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: She sees him in her dreams





	

She sees him in her dreams. Sees him as he is now, still thin and older, but so much healthier than when they had first met—and when he had first escaped. To her, he is always beautiful; literally the man of her dreams. It seems like it's been happening all her life—the one seer she had consulted informed her that it was definitely a hex, but could tell her no more than that.

So she dreams about him almost every night. At first, he is like an uncle; he plays with her, goes for walks with her around the world... but as she gets older, her dreams become less frequent until they only come about once a month. One night, while at school, she fall asleep after pleasuring herself—and he is there. He considers her for a long moment before they fall into talking about her life. It is always her life—she did not even know his name before his escape. She had never thought to question their meetings.

The next time he appears in her dream, he seems uncomfortable at first. This goes on for a few more months before she begins to piece things together. Her mother had explained her special... appeal to members of the male sex, but she had never seen it as anything that could be more than a source of small entertainment.

When they meet again, however, she smiles and runs her hands down her nightgowned body. Sirius takes a step back, but his eyes remain on her. She slowly lifts her nightgown off of her body, and her eyes light up in victory when he groans—still unable to look away. She stands before him, naked and sultry, tapping into her Veela powers. She is barely 17, but she knows her body would be attractive even without the lure... but she's not sure he would keep watching—and more than anything she needs him to keep watching. Lounging on the chair that appears behind her, she is able to recline her body and spread her legs.

Now he whimpers and she leans her head back against the head rest, nodding slightly towards the chair standing next to him. He sits, never looking away from her body. Her fingers slip into her lips—one hand at her mouth, the other between her legs. She sucks on two fingers before using them to play with a nipple, and she whimpers as her other hand finds her clit. Her eyes slide closed as her fingers slide over herself, but she knows Sirius is still watching. She gives herself over to the gaze, and sets a fast-paced, circular motion that has her arching desperately and making small noises.

She has almost forgotten about the man sitting across from her, her audience in his seat, but she forces her eyes open and sees him with his pants undone, one hand sliding into the opening. When she comes, it is with a cry of gloried triumph. She basks in the afterglow, sucking her fingers as she watches Sirius fall apart. Fleur smiles as he comes down from his high. The last she remembers from the dream is his eyes watching her warily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day she meets Bill Weasley, she knows. Knows he is the one for her, knows it is love, knows her life will change. He holds her that night, as she weeps for those at the Department of Mysteries. His name was not printed, but she can feel his loss. It has only been hours since they first locked eyes, but she has never felt more alive. Even amongst her grief, she can all but feel the life rushing through her veins. The curse-breaker had unwittingly freed her; but at what cost?


End file.
